


Hush, Little Panda

by SomeStoryWriter



Series: Little Panda Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: China is having a nightmare again. Luckily, Russia is there to comfort him.





	Hush, Little Panda

Nothing had predicted that it would be this kind of night again. The silence was no different from normal, the dark wasn't any more engulfing. And yet, China's chest went up and down, his hands clutched the sheets, and cold sweat dripped down his face. His eyes flew open and he stared into the darkness, paralyzed. He gasped for air, his head swirling. He roughly pushed himself up and sat bent over on the bed.

"Breathe, Yao."

It took a while for China to register Russia's voice. He slowly turned around and tears came to his eyes at the sight of the familiar face. The sobs didn't help with the hyperventilation.

Russia sat up and pressed China against his chest. "Breathe with me." He took slow, deep breaths, which China tried his best to synchronize with. "That's it."

"Ivan..."

"Hush, little panda. No one will hurt you. It was just a dream."

"Japan..."

"Japan is not here. No one is harming you. Not Japan, not America, not England, no one."

"He came after me... He grabbed me..."

"You were dreaming again. Look around you. You're in your room."

China peeked over Russia's shoulder. His bed, his room. "Just us..."

"Yes, my love. Just us."

"I was so scared." He sighed and hugged Russia. "I'm so glad you're here. It's even more terrifying when I wake up on my own."

"You know I'll always be there for you. And if anyone bothers you, I will personally tear off their limbs."

China smiled through his tears. "Aye, comrade." He rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I'm tired..."

"Come here, panda." Russia laid the both of them down. He stroked China's sweaty hair out of his face. "You can go to sleep. I will keep all the bad dreams away."

China sighed and nuzzled up against his chest. "Sometimes I wonder if they will ever go away."

"I'm sure that in time, they will." He pressed a kiss to his head, sliding his hand through the long hair. It felt like silk. Russia loved it when China wore his hair down. "Go to sleep now, _da_?"

China nodded and drifted off, listening to Russia's steady heartbeat.

"No one will ever hurt you anymore, panda. Not without me making them bleed."

China's chest went up and down peacefully. It had been one of those nights again, and he had made it through.


End file.
